The Truth Will Shine & So Will You
by Pezhound
Summary: Coming back from a vacation with their class in Rome, Lizzie has become a popstar, and close to signing a contract for an album. Meanwhile, Gordo fights back his emotions and tries to confront Lizzie about his true feelings for her before it's too late.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
This is my very first story on "Lizzie McGuire" or any story at Fan-Fiction.net. I will try my very best to provide a good story, and I would appreciate any reviews that you might have about my work. I am open for suggestions, also. If you would like to get a hold of me, please contact me via e-mail at pezhound@msn.com, by AOL messenger at TrustNoOne1488, or by my Yahoo! Messenger name, pezhound.   
  
If you are interested in Hilary Duff, I also have a great site that I have made! It's called Hilary Duff Plaza, and go here: , if you are interested.   
  
Again, I would like to thank everyone for having an opportunity to share my writings, as well as all the other great work here at fan-fiction.net.   
  
Thanks,  
Andrew Carlson  
AKA Pezhound 


	2. Wishful Thinking

Dusk was fast approaching in Rome as the gang boarded the plane for home. It had been such a whirlwind trip that nobody had noticed Lizzie. What she had done, what she was doing, and who she was with. Paolo & Lizzie became such a team while in Rome, performing and making Lizzie get much publicity. He had offered her a contract in the music business to make her very first album, since she had the potential to be something bigger than life itself. So, she told Paolo she would think about the offer, and they exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch.  
  
The McGuire family, Jo, Sam and Matt all were shocked by the fact that Lizzie had become a "pop" artist, so too speak. As usual, they supported her, and told her it's up to her and to make the right decision that would best fit her needs.   
  
Matt was acting more strange than usual. He had not tormented Lizzie in weeks, and possibly because she was evolving so quickly, that there was no point to doing anything to annoy her.  
  
As for Gordo, he had still not been able to confront Lizzie about his true feelings for her. It had kept him in the hotel one day when the gang went out to enjoy the city. He pondered his thoughts, talked to himself about Lizzie, and wondered why he didn't have the strength nor courage to face her. He loved Lizzie. Loved her more than anything in this world. It should have been easy for him, right? But that was only half of it. He was jealous of Paolo, how he got so close to Lizzie and how he also loved her. They went out a few times during their time in Rome, and he had charmed her every time.  
  
But, now that they were heading back to the U.S. and the distance from Paolo was so great, Gordo might just have the chance to tell Lizzie, and move in before it was too late, and Lizzie was gone. 


	3. On The Plane: Part 1

Gordo sat on the plane, in a seat next to the window, gazing out and thinking about home. He had missed it so much, and was looking forward to seeing his parents, and Miranda... that is, if she had finally returned from Mexico.  
  
A startling noise caught Gordo off guard.   
  
"Gordo!" It was Lizzie, waving to him. "Save me that seat next to you, I'll be right there!"   
  
She then ran off to the bathroom on the plane, supposedly to fix her make-up. At least that's what Gordo suspected.  
  
About 2 minutes later, she darted out off the bathroom and ran to the seat.   
  
"Thanks, Gordo. I was just fixing my make-up."   
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Ethan threw up in a bag."  
  
"But, we're not even in the air yet." Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"I know, but...It's Ethan, Lizzie, remember?" Gordo started laughing, soon to be followed by a friendly punch from Lizzie.  
  
Rubbing his arm, Lizzie said, "How did you like Rome? What did you do? I didn't see you much!"   
  
Gordo, a bit confused on what to say, said, "Oh, me? Uh...nothing really...just, uh...enjoyed the city. What about you?"  
  
It was the wrong question to ask her. She started going on about Paolo and her success there and how she thought he was so cute and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo to see if he was paying attention.   
  
"Gordo! You're not list-"   
  
Gordo was asleep.   
NOTE: I know this is short so far, but it's just starting out with the setting and everything. This is going to be a long story though. I don't know how many chapters, but I will right ONE at least once a day. 


	4. On The Plane: Part 2

Almost 5 hours later, Gordo woke up from his nap. He stretched out and looked over next to him. Lizzie was gone. He poked his up over the other seats in front of him and looked around for Lizzie. She was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Uh, Gor-dork? What are you doing?" Came Kate's voice from in front.  
  
"I was, uh, just looking for Lizzie. Have you seen her?"  
  
"No, and why would I WANT to see her?" Kate said.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.   
  
"Sorry, just wondering."  
  
He settled back down into his seat, getting strangely suspicious. Had she gone to sit somewhere else? Was she in the bathroom? Had she been abducted by aliens?  
  
"Ok, that last one was a little too far fetched." Gordo murmured.   
  
Obsessing where Lizzie had gone, the captain's voice came on from the speakers above.  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We are now just approaching the United States of America. We should arrive to our destination in about 5 to 6 hours."  
  
5 to 6 hours? How would Gordo get through that long. Especially if Lizzie was not back soon.   
  
He got up out of his seat and walked towards the bathroom, for obvious reasons. Suddenly, the captain's voice came on again, and the plane started to shake. At first it was light, but then turned to heavy shaking. Gordo struggled to the back of the plane where the bathroom was. Halfway there, he saw Lizzie coming towards him. As he was about to say something to her, the shaking threw both of them on the ground, Gordo landing on top of Lizzie. Gordo stared at Lizzie on the ground for a solid minute before he got up and the shaking had stopped. He helped Lizzie up and escorted her back to her seat.   
  
"Are you ok?" Gordo asked her.  
  
A bit shaken up, Lizzie said, "Yeah, I'm...fine. Why did you-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Lizzie! Gor-DON! What's shakin'?" It was Ethan Craft.  
  
"Uh, the plane...but other than that, not much." Gordo looked at Ethan, wondering what dumb thing he would say next.  
  
"I'm doin' good Ethan, what's going on with you?" Lizzie asked excitedly.  
  
"The plane shook." Ethan said, as clueless as the day he was born.  
  
"Yeah, Ethan, we reached that part already." Gordo was frustrated.  
  
Ethan stared at Gordo for a while, and without saying anything, turned back and went to his seat.  
  
"Hey Lizzie? What were you going to say before Ethan inter-"  
  
This time, she was asleep. 


	5. Home Again, & Heartbreaking News

Note:  
  
I'm sorry about not updating for a while. I've been very busy with my Hilary Duff site. Anyway, this is chapter 4. The chapters so far are short so far because It's setting the scene. Bigger and better chapters will come along soon.   
  
Thanks,  
Andrew  
AKA Pezhound   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
They had been on the plane for over 8 hours now, and were getting restless. Kate was acting meaner than usual, and to Gordo's delight, Lizzie was asleep-laying against him. He tilted his head down to smell Lizzie's hair. It smelt like fresh apples. He closed his eyes to take it all in. He had never been so much in love with this girl before.   
  
About 10 minutes later, after he had laid against Lizzie, Gordo reached into the pocket on the seat in front of him, hoping to try to find something good to read. He pulled out a Rome city guide, a magazine called "Fine Living For The Italian," and one that caught his eye. It had Lizzie on the cover. The magazine, called "Breakout." Gordo assumed it was for break-out stars, just like Lizzie. He opened it up, not really wanting to read it, but just to do something until they landed. It was the same old stuff-"Paolo and Lizzie: Two Lovebirds", "Lizzie's Fame", "Paolo's Lucky Day," and so on. Gordo couldn't read anymore. He put it back in the pocket and laid back. "This is SO boring," he thought. He wanted to talk to someone, he wanted to do something fun. Unfortunately, this was an airplane, and all you could do here was go to the bathroom, eat and drink, look out the window, and try to pass time. He decided to go sit next to Ethan, again, just because there was nothing else to do. He gave Lizzie a little peck on the top of her head and left to sit next to Ethan.  
  
*~*~*2 Hours Later*~*~*  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We are now making our descent to Los Angeles Airport. Please buckle up and thank you for flying American Airlines. Have a nice day."  
  
"Yes!" Gordo said quietly. He said bye to Ethan and ran back to Lizzie, sat down, and buckled up. Lizzie was still asleep, but Gordo decided to wake her up, and tell her they were home.  
  
"Lizzie? Hey, Lizzie? Wake up, we're here."  
  
Lizzie yawned, "wha...what's going on."  
  
"We're back Lizzie! We've just landed in Los Angeles! You've been sleeping for almost 4 hours now. Aren't you glad we're going to get to see out parents and Matt?"  
  
"Matt?! You're kidding right?" Lizzie laughed. "Well, I'm glad my parents left Rome 3 days earlier so they could pick me up at the airport instead of coming with us. I don't know if I would have made it, you know, with the "Be Careful" and Matt stuff."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and smiled. They were no just pulling up into the terminal and connected the door to the walkway. They waited about 30 more seconds, and then that was their que. Gordo and Lizzie both rushed to get off of the plane. They ran through the walkway area and out into the airport. It was home. Truly home. Lizzie saw her parents immediately and ran right up to them, almost knocking over a flight attendant. They embraced, kissed and smiled at each other.   
  
Matt looked at Lizzie and said, "Welcome back Lizzie. We missed you a lot!" Then, out of no where, he gave her a big hug. Where was Matt, and why was he acting so strange.  
  
She looked back over at Gordo who was looking around, trying to look for his parents, but soon found that they were no where to be found. Lizzie went over to him, and asked him where they were.  
  
"I...I don't know. They were supposed to be here...but I-"  
  
"Uh, Gordo, honey?" Mrs. McGuire said calmly. "Your...your parents...well, they're not here...because they are in the hospital."  
  
"What!? What happened...I-" Gordo was getting scared.  
  
"Now Gordo, I don't want you too be alarmed, but they got into a car accident, and...they are in critical condition at St. Andrew's hospital. They were following us in their car to the airport when an out of control car came from no where and smashed into them. We went back, and called 911. They came soon after and took them away. The police gave all the information to us that we needed to tell you."  
  
Gordo could barely talk. His parents were always there for him, and now that they weren't, what would he do.  
  
"Bu-But where-will I stay? Where will I go..." He was panicking now.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo! Calm down! We made a pact with your parents months ago that said that if one of us was ever injured in an accident or couldn't take care of their child, they would go with one of the families. So, you will be coming home with us. You can stay in Lizzie's room, and we will do the best to take care of you and tell you what's going on whenever we can." Mr. McGuire said, calmly.   
  
Gordo thought a minute. Did he say Lizzie's room? This could indeed be his chance to get closer to Lizzie, and tell her how he felt about her. And as she watched on in the conversation between him and the McGuire's, she looked very sad, and willing to do anything for a friend.  
  
"Ok. Thank you Mr. & Mrs. McGuire. Thank you very much." He went to hug both of them, then Lizzie came to Gordo, and without hesitation, they hugged-deeply. They embraced for some time before they let go. Lizzie smiled at Gordo, he smiled back, and they left the airport, Gordo's arm around Lizzie's waist, and Lizzie's around his shoulders. Gordo took a deep breath, and whispered into Lizzie's ear. "Thank you Lizzie. You are the best." 


	6. Truly Real

Note: I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. It is Spring break, and I was on vacation. Anyway, a surprise is in this chapter and it's the longest one so far. Your reviews of my work are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and It is far from done. Next chapter to be up either Thursday night, Friday 3/28 or Saturday 3/29.  
  
Thanks,  
Andrew  
AKA Pezhound  
________________________________________________________________________  
On the way home from the airport, Lizzie's head was going wild. So many things going on in so little time. Paolo, oh how she liked him and wanted that album deal. But, then there was Gordo. Gordo was staying with them until his parents were better. She felt weird, almost excited that he was staying. Why though? His parents were in an accident which is nothing to be excited about, yet maybe it was something else…something deeper inside her that had not yet been discovered, but was hibernating.   
  
She took a quick glance at Gordo. He was looking about the window and she saw a tear coming down from Gordo's face. It was very small, but noticeable. Lizzie was about to say something to him, but decided to keep quiet, and put on her headphones to listen to some music.  
*~*~*~*~*15 Minutes Later*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 15 minutes later, all 5 of them arrived at the McGuire residence. Lizzie and Gordo both got out to get their suitcases, with a little help from Jo and Sam. Lizzie was the first one to the door. She went inside and immediately went to the living room and sat on the couch. She spread out her legs and yawned. She was home. Everything was there in the exact same place before she left. It was perfect. All good.  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo hollered from the kitchen. "You got a letter in the mail from Miranda down in Mexico! I didn't open it because it's addressed to you. It looks like she wrote a lot, it's pretty thick."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Lizzie said picking up the letter and running up the stairs to her room. "Gordo, come on up with me. Just bring your stuff up here, and we'll decide what to do with it later."  
  
Gordo listened to Lizzie, and followed her up the stairs towards her room. Her room. He quietly repeated the 2 words again and again. He loved her room. He loved the smell, the surroundings, he even loved her. But, to him, that was the most important thing. Loving Lizzie McGuire.  
  
He entered her room and put his stuff next to the door. He went over and sat on her bed, no realizing that she was laying on it.  
  
"It is SO good to be back home, and in my bed." She sighed and closed her eyes. She grabbed Mr. Snuggles and held him tight, never wanted to let go. Gordo chuckled at the site.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing…so, how 'bout that letter? Why don't you open it up and read it?" Gordo wanted to know what it said. He had a strong feeling though that it would not be a good one.  
  
"Hold your horses Mr. Gordon." Lizzie laughed and got the letter, then leaped back onto her bed, Gordo still at the end.  
  
She opened it up, finding a necklace inside from Mexico, as well as a letter.   
  
"Miranda knows me too well." She put the necklace around her neck, having Gordo secure it in the back.  
  
Lizzie opened the paper enclosed in it. She read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Lizzie  
How are you doing? How was Rome? You HAVE to tell me everything as soon as you get the chance to write.   
Anyway, I have some news that, well, isn't good. And, even as I write this, I'm getting choked up. I…I won't be coming back to Los Angeles. Never. My parents have decided to stay down here. They want to stay with my grandma to take better care of her. I couldn't believe it myself when they told me…" Lizzie voice trailed off until she wasn't reading it aloud anymore.  
  
Lizzie, you and Gordo mean so much to me. I am going to miss you more than anything in this world. But, I will be seeing you again ONE more time before I move to Mexico permanently. In about 2 weeks, (today was August 5th, and it was written on July 25th) we will be coming back to get our stuff from our house. I'll get to see you then, and my parents have agreed to let me stay with you guys and hang out the entire day.  
  
Tell your parents about this, too. I will miss you greatly, but am looking forward to seeing you in 2 weeks. Until then, keep your head high, your chin up, and go on with your life. Things will never change between us, and we will ALWAYS be the '3 amigos.' Tell Gordo "hi" and that I wrote a letter to him too, along with a gift.  
  
Keep in touch by letter and e-mail. I'll let you know the new address down here soon.  
  
Love lotz,  
Miranda  
  
When she was finished, there were tear stains on the paper. Lizzie was crying even harder now then she had at the beginning. Handing the letter to Gordo, she buried her head down in the pillow. Gordo began to read it, and as he did, he was also trying to hold back the tears. He went over to Lizzie's side of the bed and rubbed her back. Gordo put the letter on the nightstand next to her bed.  
  
"It will be o..ok Lizzie. You'll see. It will be just-"   
Lizzie sat up. "No it won't Gordo. Miranda is our friend. She means so much to me and with her not going to be here, I…I…"  
  
"I'll be here for you Lizzie. Forever and always. No matter what." And that was the truth. He would.   
  
"Gordo! Lizzie! Dinner is ready!" Came Mrs. McGuire's voice from a far.  
  
"We'll be right down," Gordo answered.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, standing above her. She stood up and gave him a hug. It was the longest hug they had shared.   
  
Mrs. McGuire wondered what they were doing upstairs, so she went to check. She opened her door very slowly. Without Lizzie or Gordo noticing, she witnessed them hugging. Jo quietly shut the door and left.   
  
It was truly love. Truly friendship. Truly real. 


	7. Confused Gal

Note: First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating when I promised. Let's see, I'm in 8th grade, we have so much homework and projects, I've been busy getting my Hilary Duff site updated, and I've had friends over. I would just like to say 'sorry' again.  
  
Second, I will be getting this story done, hopefully by May 2nd when the Lizzie movie comes out, because if this story keeps getting updated when it's out, it won't seem fun or make any sense. AND HAVE NO FEAR. I will be doing a sequel from this. All I will say is that it will be kind of like a "Lizzie in High School" story.   
  
Well, enough of the notes. Let's get on to the long, long awaited chapter! I hope you like it.  
________________________________________________________________________  
*Beep Beep Beep* Lizzie, still very asleep, opened her eyes just enough to see the time, not too mention hear the alarm beeping. The time read 10:29 a.m. She yawned, then slowly started to get up off her bed. As she did, she noticed something was missing. Gordo.   
  
"Well, I guess he doesn't like to sleep in," she said to herself.   
  
Still rubbing her eyes, Lizzie walked down stairs to a very strange, unusual sound. The sound of silence. She search around the house, trying to see if anyone was home, which they weren't.   
  
Walking into the kitchen, Lizzie noticed a note on the fridge, one from her mom, dad & Matt, and one from Gordo. She decided to read the one from her parents first.  
  
"Dear Lizzie, 9:35 a.m.  
Your father, Matt & I went out to the mall. Matt kept bugging us for some kind of "intergalactic space toy." We'll be back in a few hours.   
  
Love,  
Mom."  
  
"Wow," Lizzie thought. "They actually gave into Matt."  
  
She looked down lower, to a second note, that was from Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, 10:00 a.m.  
  
I went over to my house to get some of my things to bring back here. Your parents left with Matt, as you might know. I'll be back within the hour.  
  
See ya soon,  
Gordo"  
  
10:00 a.m. Only 29 minutes before Lizzie woke up. She chuckled and headed over to the cupboards to get some breakfast.  
*~*~*~*~*~*30 Minutes Later*~*~*~*~*~*  
After taking a shower and getting dressed, Lizzie went downstairs. It was almost time for Gordo to get back, so she thought that she would sit in the living room and wait, with a book. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Assuming it was Gordo, or her parents, she picked it up and said, "When are you going to get here!"  
  
"Why Lizzie, I didn't know that you wanted me there right now! You should have given me a days' notice!" The voice on the phone was not her parents, or Gordo. It was Paolo. Good ol' Paolo. Lizzie was lost in his voice.  
  
"I..uh..oh Paolo! I'm so glad you called! I miss you so much! How are you?!" She was anxiously awaiting an answer.  
  
"I am very good Lizzie. What's new with you?."  
  
He asked her how she was! This was her luckiest day! "I'm great! What did you call about?"   
  
"Well, about your album deal. We'd like to get started as soon as you make a decision. Have you yet?"  
  
"Well, actually, I have to talk to my parents. I'll call you as soon as I talk to them! How 'bout later tonight? I'll call you then."  
  
"That would be great Lizzie. Even if you call when it's late at night, or early morning over here, I'll answer the phone in a heart beat. I love you Lizzie."  
  
"I love you too, Paolo." Lizzie made a 'kissy' sound into the phone and hung it up. Turning around briskly, she saw Gordo standing by the front door. Obviously he had walked in without her knowing.  
  
"H..hey Gordo. Did you..uh..get everything that you needed?" She stuttered, embarrassed that her friend had heard her on the phone.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie for the longest time, feeling heartbroken. He said very softly, "Yes I did."  
  
With that, he headed upstairs to put his stuff in her bedroom. Lizzie followed him, wondering if anything had happened, or what was wrong with Gordo.  
  
"Is everything o.k. Gordo? You seem sad, almost mad.. Did I do something?"  
  
"No, I'm o.k. Lizzie. I just feel...a little tired, that's all. I think I'm going to take a little nap, o.k.?"  
  
"Sure Gordo. Take as long of a nap as you want. I'll see you later." Lizzie said, also feeling a little weird inside.  
  
She left and shut the door behind her. Walking downstairs, she noticed her parents were walking in the door. Matt was carrying a toy yelling, "The truth is out there!" a common phrase from the T.V. series, "The X-Files."  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad."   
  
"Hey sweetie," said Jo. "How is everything? Where's Gordo."  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs resting. He went over to his house to get some things to bring over, and then came back. Um, can I talk to you and dad about something. It's kind of important."   
  
"Sure honey. Matt, go play with your toy." Jo was curious to see what Lizzie was thinking.  
  
All three of them, Lizzie, Jo, and Sam went to the kitchen and sat down.   
  
"Well," said Lizzie. "Do you remember the guy I told you about from Rome? The one that I sand with?"  
  
"Yes." Sam and Jo both answered at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Sam! Lizzie wants to talk to us! This is no time for your games." Jo shouted. "Go ahead sweetie, what about him?"  
  
"Well, he called when you guys were out. He wanted to know if I would be interested in an album deal back in Rome. He thought since I was so good, that he would check into getting me started on it. I wanted to know what you guys think. I mean, I really want to sing, and I REALLY like Paolo. What should I do?"  
  
Jo and Sam looked at each other. Jo let Sam do the talking.  
  
"Well, Lizzie. This would be a great chance for you to do something you love. But, have you considered your friends back here? Your school?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Dad, Miranda is moving to Mexico, there's no way on Earth I would miss Kate or Clair, and Ethan, well, I don't like him anymore. I like Paolo."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lizzie thought a minute...and then yelled out, "Gordo! I can't believe I forgot Gordo. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's been there for me my whole life, has helped me, and supported me when I needed it. What am I going to do? I'm just...all confused."  
  
"Why don't you sleep on it, then decide by Friday. Isn't that when Miranda is coming into town? You could talk to her about it, and even Gordo. Let us know."  
  
"But I told Paolo I would call him tonight with an answer!" Lizzie said.  
  
"He'll know why you didn't call. Now, go upstairs, wake Gordo up, and tell him dinner will be ready soon." Jo said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks mom and dad. I love you."   
  
"We love you too sweetie, no scoot!" They said.  
  
But the thing was, Lizzie didn't have to go wake Gordo up. He was already up, and he had listened to the whole conversation from the stairs. As he saw Lizzie coming, he raced back to her room, and slipped back under his sleeping bag. Lizzie entered the room.  
  
"Hey Gord-"  
  
Lizzie didn't finish the sentence. She just stared there at Gordo. "He looks so cute," she thought. Wait. Did she just say that? Her best friend? Cute? She was so confused. Emotions were running high inside of her, and there was so many things that were going on. She went to her bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. As everything was going through her head, she was staring. Just staring, and thinking about her life and how it had changed so much since Rome. Was she going to leave California and her friends for Rome? Was she going to see Paolo again? But the most important thing that she wondered about-was she slowly falling in love with her best friend? 


End file.
